


Balance

by WildflowerRose



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka and Lux, Ahsoka doesn't leave, Ahsoka stays a jedi, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Sister, Anakin and Padme family, Anakin has a secret sister, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Childbirth, Darth Plagueis and other old republic people, Family Feels, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Multi, Padme and Anakin stay together, Padmé Amidala Lives, Sex, Skywalker Family, Smut, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, origin of Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerRose/pseuds/WildflowerRose
Summary: As the power of the sith emerged, the Force created Anakin to be the balance between light and dark. However, it also created another, to help balance Anakin. Although the future seems set in stone, the emergence of Anakin Skywalker's younger sister sets off a chain of events that changes the course of history, in a galaxy far far away.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	1. Satera

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching the Clone Wars (the animated series) and the prequels for the millionth time, and I decided I needed an ending where everyone doesn't die or become evil, because that is seriously depressing. I don't know how long or explicit this is going to get, but I hope you like it!

Satera could feel him. 

She could always feel him. 

His love and rage and pain and hope; all his overwhelmingly strong emotions. 

She had felt him since the day she was born, the day she learned what her purpose would be. Her role in the future of the galaxy.

They had always been connected, even though he didn't know she existed. 

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be super short, the rest of the chapters will be much longer I promise!


	2. A Disturbance In The Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been forever but I've been busy!!! I will be posting on this fic more regularly.

Obi Wan shook his head. Anakin was always so reckless, and today was no different.

"Anakin, what exactly do you think you are doing? You're going to get yourself killed."

Anakin, slowly walking towards a massive sleeping bird, turned to face his master and smirked. "Don't worry Obi Wan. I know what I'm doing. These birds are our ticket off this rock. We can use them to fly up those ships on top of the cliff."

Obi Wan shook his head in frustration. "Anakin, that's a terrible idea. How are you going to ride a bird?" Anakin laughed, and said "I don't know. I'll figure it out. Besides, at least I'm doing something to get us out of here. All you're doing is complaining!"

"Anakin, we wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't crashed the shuttle!"

"I didn't crash it, I landed it. It was just a... crash landing."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Those are the same thing, Anakin."

Anakin swatted his words away. "Shhhh. I'm trying to concentrate." He took a deep breath and jump-flipped onto the birds back, waking it up and making it screech and start to fly into the air. "Hop on master!" he yelled, grabbing the birds feathers and forcing it towards Obi Wan. Obi Wan sighed. "Oh, Anakin. You're going to be the death of me." He jumped onto the bird behind Anakin, and they flew up to the ledge where the ships were.

Obi Wan looked at the ships as they got closer, and noticed a strange insignia on the side. It looked like... no, it couldn't be. They had crashed on a uninhabited planet in deep space, in the middle of nowhere. Those could _not_ be separatist ships. A feeling of dread formed as he squinted to get a clearer look. Force, they _were_ separatists.

As he realized the ships were separatist, droids started marching out of them. Anakin noticed, and yelled "Obi Wan! Look out!" as the droids started firing at them.

\---

Satera felt butterflies in her stomach as her ship neared the planet she felt Anakin on. The force had told her to come here, warned her that Anakin needed help. Apparently, the force thought it was time for them to meet. Super convenient that it decided that _just_ as she was about to sleep for the first time in days.

Not that she was complaining. She had been waiting for this day since she had learned who Anakin Skywalker was, and learned her connection to him. Her role in the galaxy, and in his life. She'd only imagined meeting him like a billion times.

Ok, Satera, she thought to herself. Get your head in the game. You just need to swoop in, save Anakin's butt, and leave. Let him know you exist, but don't talk to him. Not yet. Anakin needs to learn to trust you before you drop the whole "intertwined agathokakological destiny" bomb on him.

Soon, the green planet Anakin was on came into view. It was beautiful, covered in mountains and cliffs and valleys, full of trees and flowers. Oh, there was a waterfall! And a river! And some smoke! Wait. Smoke? Satera's senses snapped to attention as she noticed the smoke coming from a cliff nearby. Then she felt it. Like a rope pulling her, she felt the force pointing towards the smoke, pointing towards... _Anakin_.

Crap. She was late.

Why couldn't she feel any fear or distress from Anakin? She shouldn't have had to see smoke to know the fight started, but all she felt from him was... amusement? A little cockiness? He was so strange. She was starting to get a sinking suspicion she was probably going to end up babysitting him. 

\---

Anakin and Obi Wan were deflecting the shots from the droids, but they were seriously outnumbered. 

"Ankin, we need to get out of here" Obi Wan yelled over the gunfire. "They are going to shoot this bird and we are going to fall!"

I'm working on it" Anakin yelled back, using the force to push the bird over the cliff, so they were directly above the droids.

Obi Wan's eyes widened as he realized what his former padawan had just done. This was not good. "Anakin what are you doing? This is not going to end well! They're going to shoot the bir-"

As Obi Wan said it, the droids hit the bird, which quickly started falling from the sky. Falling straight into the center of the battle droid squadrons. To make things worse? Destroyers had just rolled out of the ships. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Hang on Obi Wan" Anakin yelled. "This is going to be another rough landing!" A very annoyed Obi Wan yelled, "It's called a CRASH, Anakin." Anakin laughed and faced Obi Wan with a cocky smile. "Same thing," he said, just before they hit the ground.

Anakin and Obi Wan leapt to their feet and kept deflecting the shots from the droids, destroying as many as they could as the droids closed in. Although they were both talented Jedi, the sheer number of droids and destroyers was overwhelming, and they soon found themselves on the losing side of the battle. Suddenly, they heard the roar of a ship.

"What is that?" Obi Wan yelled. "I don't know," Anakin replied, too focused on the separatist droids surrounding them to look up. "Probably droid reinforcements."

"Let's hope not" Obi Wan yelled.

The small ship's guns started firing at the droids, destroying many before being shot down. It landed a few feet away, and Anakin and Obi Wan looked up from the battle just long enough to see a small, humanoid figure step out of, holding a strange turquoise lightsaber.

"Did you call for reinforcements? Anakin asked. "I thought the comms were broken.

"They are..." Obi Wan replied.

The strange figure lept into action, using the force to push the remaining droids away. It then lept in front of Anakin and Obi Wan, attacking the droids head on with startling speed and efficiency. The figure gracefully spun and flipped across the battlefield, ripping through the droids, while Obi Wan and Anakin destroyed the rest. Soon, they were all slashed to pieces.

Across the battlefield, the figure looked up, and met Anakin's eyes. He realized it wasn't an it, it was a she! And through the force, she felt oddly... familiar.

\---

Satera flew away in one of the droid transports. It was so much slower than the ship she had taken to the battle. She had to get better at not crashing all her ships. From the looks of it, though, crashing seemed to be a family trait.

Fighting with Anakin had been... weird. Good, but weird. At the end, when she met his eyes, she'd felt his confusion and suspicion at the random lightsaber wielder who hijacked his fight. She'd also felt a connection with him, and she knew he felt it too. She'd force-jumped over to one of the ships and flown away before they had time to try to speak to her, but she knew they would have questions. Both of them, but especially Anakin.

She hadn't expected two people. She'd felt Obi Wan as soon as she entered the fight, but she'd assumed Anakin would be alone. Satera now realized that had been foolish, but she was still annoyed. "You could've warned me..." she mumbled under her breath.

Obi Wan _was_ kind of cute, though.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I said I would be "posting more regularly"... and then I didn't post for a million months. Sorry! My life has been kind of crazy and I haven't had time to work on this fic, but hopefully that will change soon and I can start updating more regularly.

Anakin and Obi Wan walked along the sun-lit corridor of the Jedi temple.

Anakin had his arms crossed, and a look of deep thought across his face.

That girl had felt so familiar. Why? What was their connection and how did she know to show up when he and Obi Wan needed help? Was it just a coincidence or... no. It wasn't a coincidence. That much he could feel. 

Obi Wan interrupted his thoughts.

"Anakin, who was that?" Obi Wan asked.

Silently, he also wished he could ask exactly how many girls Anakin was secretly dating.

Anakin shook his head slowly, a look of confusion and deep thought on his face.

"I don't know, Obi Wan. But I'm going to find out."

\---

Satera pulled a wooden comb through her silky dark curls, slowly and methodically untangling them section-by-section.

Just like mom used to. 

_Mom was singing a soft song about birds, her beautiful voice lulling Satera to a place of peace and calm. Still singing, mom poured funnel flower oil into her hand, gently massaging it into Satera's hair. She picked up a brush and started to slowly and gently work through her daughter's messy, tangled curls, brushing out all the sand and dirt from the day, making the brown locks smooth and silky. Her hands and fingertips stroked Satera's scalp, and the brush made her head tingle. Then, mom twisted each curl around her finger, forming beautiful sprinky ringlets and waves._

_Mom smiled warmly, and wrapped her arms around Satera as she lifted the mirror so she could see._

_"There you go, Tera. Beautiful."_

Thinking about mom brushing her hair made Satera want to cry.

No. No crying. No sadness or anger or despair of any kind. That's what she promised mom before she left, and she was going to stick to it.

She promised she wouldn't look back.

Satera finished running the comb through her hair, and twisted it into a braid, up and out-of-the-way.

She had work to do.


End file.
